DESCRIPTION: The Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) Institute for Women's Health, a US DHHS nationally designated Center of Excellence, has scheduled its 7th Annual Women's Health Conference for April 21-23, 2005 in Norfolk, Virginia. The 2006 conference, 'Women's Health: Translating Research into Practice," promotes the incorporation of evidence-based practice guidelines in the healthcare provided to women. Physicians and nurse practitioners comprise the majority of the audience, with well over 500 registrants expected. The main objective of the conference is to provide state-of-the-art, evidenced-based practice guidelines on a broad range of issues relevant to women's health across the lifespan, with an emphasis on the health status and needs of minority women. Rosaly Coreea-de-Araujo, MD, Director of Women's Health at AHRQ, will open the conference by discussing the challenges of translating research into clinical practice. The conference faculty comprises internationally recognized researchers in women's health drawn from the NCI, NHLBI, NIMH, Harvard Medical School, Johns Hopkins University, Boston University, University of North Carolina, University of Minnesota and University of Virginia, among others. [unreadable] [unreadable] There is a well planned dissemination of conference proceedings. Many presentations will be available on the Institute for Women' Health web site. Short conference proceedings will be available online and in print. If funding is available, there will be videotaping of the entire conference for dissemination on tape and through streaming video on the Internet. Copies will be distributed to all the US DHSS designated Centers of Excellence in Women's Health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]